Valentines Day
by ArtemisandOrion
Summary: Percy, being the Seaweed Brain he is, forgets it's Valentines Day. Cute Future-Fic. Kinda OOC, in my opinion. Read and Review. Flamers, Bring. It. On.
1. Chapter 1

A Percabeth Valentine

**What up? This is a special future-fic Percabeth valentine story. Don't like Percabeth of fluff? Don't read my story. Flames help make cookies! **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Percy sat up groggily. He leaned over to kiss Annabeth's head, but instead, he kissed air. That woke him up. He started panicking, thinking about all the times he almost lost her. He thought this was it. His wife had been stolen from him forever.

_Wife._ Percy was married. He had a wife and three wonderful…kids! He jumped up and ran to his youngest daughter's room. When he didn't see her, either, he was hysteric.

He ran into his son's room. When he didn't see him, he was freaking out. He ran into his eldest daughter's room and again, there was no one in sight. Percy was a few seconds away from having a heart attack.

Suddenly, he heard a plate crash. Maybe this was the monster that took his family. He uncapped Riptide and slowly made his way to the kitchen.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh" he cried as he charged into the room.

He crashed into the kitchen counter. He sat up, dazed. When he stopped seeing triple, he looked up to see the face of…his children!

"Daddy, what's wrong? What is it? Daddy? Daddy!" Annabelle, Percy's daughter yelled in his ear.

"Annabelle, stop yelling in dad's ear. He probably already has a headache. Hey, daddy. Are you okay?" Percy's _other_ daughter, Mi'Kayla, asks softly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Where's your mom, you guys?" Percy asks standing up.

"Dad, mom went to work. You know, like she does everyday. She always leaves before 7:00. Remember," Luke, Percy's only son said slowly.

"Oh," came Percy's ever so clever reply.

He turned so he could see all his kids. They all got their looks from either parent, or both. And don't get started on the abilities they obtained.

Mi'Kayla was 13-years-old. She had straight, light brown hair, which she got from her grandma Sally, and the fact that Percy had black hair and Annabeth had blonde hair. She had blue-grey eyes, and she was another Annabeth. She was smart, though since _both_ her parents had dyslexia, she had to work twice as hard as they did. She had ADHD, too, but it wasn't as severe as the dyslexia. She could control water, but only mildly. She was better at academics. She learned at an early age that she was good at shooting bow and arrows, a skill she clearly inherited from her mother.

Luke was a 10-years-old, with unruly blonde hair and grey eyes. He could be a genius at times, but mostly, he was a sarcastic class clown. He struggled in school, but he was to prideful to ask for help. He gave up the idea that he would ever be as smart as his older sister, so in school, he usually fooled around. Every once in a while, Percy and Annabeth would talk to him and he would get his act together. The most that lasted was a month, though. He couldn't control water at all, but he was as good a sword fighter as his father.

Then, there was little Annabelle. Annabelle was a 7-year-old girl version of Percy. She had black hair that was curled like a princesses, with sea-green eyes. She had an even harder time at school than Luke, since she was learning to read. She's like a big ball of energy, always twirling and bouncing and spinning and yelling. She had an exceptional grasp on how to control water. She fought with a replica of Annabeth's dagger.

"Daddy, don't you know what today is?" Annabelle asked excitedly.

"What is it, Belle?"

Mi'Kayla gasped and stepped away from Percy.

"Dad, mom is going to kill you! How could you forget it's…Valentines Day?!" Mi'Kayla shouted.

"Oh my gods! Annabeth's going to kill me. Do you kids mind staying here while I run to the store? Mi'Kayla, you're in charge. If a monster attacks, IM me!" Percy called out as he grabbed his blue hoodie and ran out the front door.

**Don'tmondmeI'mjustalinebreaker!Don'tmindmeI'm justalinebreaker! **

Percy arrived home an hour later. He closed the door and yelled, "Kids, I'm back!"

"And where, exactly, were you, Mr. Jackson," a voice said from behind him. Percy whirled around and found himself face-to-face with his wife.

Annabeth's hands were on her hips and she was tapping her foot. If looks could kill, Percy would be in Hades by now.

"Oh, um, Annabeth! Honey, I was just- I um- I uh- Um, uh, oh, look. A fly!" Percy stammered nervously.

"Don't you 'oh, a fly' me! How dare you leave our children home alone!" Annabeth looked livid.

"I have an excellent reason, Annabeth! I- I do! Really!"

"And what's that, exactly?"

Percy pulled a huge box of chocolates and a heart shaped card from the bag he was holding.

"Happy Valentines Day, Wise Girl."

Annabeth's scowl was replaced by a huge smile. She wrapped her arms around Percy.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain! You're the best husband ever!"

"I know, I know!"

Annabeth hit Percy's arm playfully.

"So… what'd you get me?" Percy asked as he gazed lovingly into Annabeth's eyes and absentmindedly played with her hair.

"This," Annabeth said, and then she kissed Percy. The kissed was filled with love and compassion and everything else a great marriage was made of.

**So, what'd you think? Review!**


	2. Author's Note: SUPER IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys! So this story didn't get the response I wanted. No, not the flames. I can handle those. I just didn't really get the result I wanted, and this story wasn't that good anyway. So, in its place, I'm doing a series of one-shots. Buuuut, get this: they aren't about the PJO of HOO characters. It's about their kids! So this story will be taken down by the end of the week!**


	3. EVEN MORE IMPORTANT AN!

**By popular demand… I will not be deleting this story. But the one-shots will go on! And please, you **_**rule-lovers, **_**I don't CARE that posting A/N's is against the guidelines!**

**Ciao,**

**Arty**


End file.
